


Never Let Me Go

by FangirlintheForest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, KaraMel, Merman!Mon-El, Pirate Stowaway!Kara, Sea AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: ..."Do you know about the mermaids and mermen, Kara?"A Karamel Sea AU that focuses on Kara Danvers, a stowaway on a Pirate ship sailing deep into the Unknown in search of treasure. High stakes, mystical beings and wonder all await in this tale of adventure on the high seas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys for joining me for another fanfic! This particular work has been in the works since Feb. 2017 and I've been itching to get it out in the open! I have a bunch of chapters already pre-written for you, but updates will be probably every two weeks to give me leeway with school to continue to write and 'stock up' per-say on more chapters. Also, as the chapters go on they do get longer, I promise. This is gonna be a long one, but I'm confident it will be so much fun all the way through! Honestly this work is by far my favorite and I'm super proud of all that I have so far. As always, let me know what you think, and again thank you so much for reading. I wouldn't be here without you.
> 
> A.N: This is completely unbeta'd so I may be editing things as I go. Let me know if you see any typos and I will let you all know if I completely re-edit anything that I have posted. xo

The men are practically howling in joy as they swing from the sides of the ship into the longboats.

Adjusting her cap that hides her hair, Kara ops for a safer route and takes her time climbing down the rope ladder. She can't afford a mistake.

“Boy!” a rough voice shouts out and she tenses out of habit. She's taking too long. She's learned quickly to not be noticed is a good thing on this ship.

Scrambling as safely as she can, she hops into the waiting boat and they cast off. Breathing a sigh, she looks up at the reason for the crew's excitement.

The island in front of her is made up of rock with curved arches naturally formed over time. A dull light seeps through the clouds that surround the highest peaks. Little to no greenery is to be seen, and coves and little waterways curl through the rocky terrain.

As they grow closer, their chatter dies, and only the sound of water and the creaking of the boats can be heard. The cries of seagulls taking flight above seem as loud as canons in the silence.

Navigating will be difficult, dangerous even, but what lies in wait is worth the risk.

* * *

 

 

From the North had traveled rumors of a Treasure more glorious than any other in the Seven Seas. Hidden deep in the Uncharted realms of the ocean, many countries sent ships out in hopes of claiming it first. None were successful.

It is said the sea calls out to certain people. Her father was one of those people before he passed. She remembers the evenings spent in his room with the navigation charts by candlelight listening to Old stories of the ocean, Calypso, and the Merpeople.

It was a month after the news of the Lost Ships made its way back that she felt the pull her father had spoken of.

And it was the call that she answered.

She nearly got caught when she broke into the trunk that housed her parent's belongings. She quickly dug through the contents until her fingers touched rough cloth. Pulling frantically, she vaguely recognized the loose shirt belonging to her father. Tucking it under her arm she dug again until she found pants and a cap. The sight of a paper fluttering to the floor stopped her frantic efforts. Gently she picked it up, turning it over carefully, exposing the gentle strokes of a drawing lost to her since childhood. She immediately thought of a memory.

“ _Do you know about the mermaids and mermen, Kara?”_

She traced with almost childlike reverence the likeness of the Being depicted on the parchment. Noise from below caused her to jump and tuck the paper away. In her adoptive parent's house, the last thing she wanted was for one of the them or her adoptive sister to come in and see her parents belongings. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it's just...she wanted to keep them close...keep them to herself. Mourn privately.

Shoving everything she didn't need back into the trunk, she closed it and kicked it back into the corner.

She ran down the stairs and confronted her suspicious sister. That was one argument she barely maneuvered around.

Alexandra had been on edge anyway, for rumors of a pirate ship in harbor had reached the ears of authorities and the number of soldiers, including her patrol, had doubled.

What would she have said if Kara had told her she was planning on sneaking aboard?

It was so difficult. She had to make sure the timing was exactly right to intermingle with the crew. Finding the ship was hard enough, but the next part of her plan had to be pulled off perfectly.

She had to pretend to be a boy. Hence the stolen clothes.

Lady sailors were frowned upon, even scoffed at. It was considered bad luck, a curse even, to have a woman on board. So, she would pretend to be a man. That's just how it was.

Her father always told her that when the sea calls that you answer it. And answer it, she did.

As she took one last look at the harbor as she sailed away, sorrow was present for a second before giving way to an excitement for the unknown.

 

* * *

 

 

The creaking of the oars brings her back to reality. The entire crew is silent, tensed and waiting.

They're in Uncharted waters, and with that knowledge comes the realization that nothing is ever as it seems.

She knows it's really about the Merpeople.

Her father taught her enough to know that they can be dangerous only if you are unprepared. She is not.

While they have yet to see anything dangerous or extraordinary, the real mystery is in the depths of the island. Rumors, tall tales and stories of the treasure came back to the same details over and over again: A rocky island in the Uncharted ocean, and a map carved in stone. Simple. Where they were supposed to go no one knew exactly, but when an old sailor gave the crew coordinates (at a price, of course) they immediately set sail.

That sailor was at Kara's port.

Fate was smiling on her and she in turn smiles back at the sky for a second at the thought.

_Thank you father._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A gull calls out as they row deeper into the island. The low chatter from the crew cuts over the lapping sound of the water against the longboats.

Kara frowns while glancing around at the rocky scenery. No one has spotted anything yet, and it's starting to get frustrating for them all. The hollow sounds of shifting debris from the gorges and the echoing cries of the birds accompany them as they continue to row through the river. Her eyes travel aimlessly across the peaks of the rock formations, not even caring about-

Wait...

She squints, looking again to make sure her mind isn't playing tricks.

Two peaks stick out a little further than the others, almost making an.....X shape (Internally she rolls her eyes. _Pirates_.). The rocky formations stand like crooked sentinels over the entrance to a smaller canyon with a shallow stream through it.

“There!” She shouts in as low of a voice as she can muster, pointing.

From the lead boat, the Captain turns in the direction she's pointing, squinting at the formation Kara just knows is the way. It's a gut feeling, and her gut feelings are usually right.

“Aye, the boy is right,” He turns to the men rowing. “Change course toward the canyon!”

The boats turn at the command, and the grunts of the men can be heard over the sound of rowing. Kara pulls her cap lower, a habit acquired after time spent on the pirate ship. Sighing gently to herself, she hopes they're able to find what they need, and quickly. As the boats turn, the sound of crumbling rocks echos through the island behind them.

 

* * *

 

It was a compass rose.

Kara runs her hands along the intricate carving in the canyon wall and almost laughs. Of course it was another clue, another step, another pointlessly complicated step to finding this treasure. She turns and takes a few steps away from the canyon wall.

It took them long, hot hours of scouring rocks, ravines, and even wading through the shallow rivers of the island to find this one carving hidden behind a lone wall covered in foliage. Though she feels relief in their success, she can't help but find slight annoyance as well.

The more time they spend on this island, the more apparent it is to her that it is not as safe as it appears. More than one misstep has caused rocks to crumble, and the canyon walls that surround them are not as stable as they seem, falling rocks startling them periodically.

She instinctively wraps her arms around her waist as she stands in the middle of the canyon. She has a unsettling feeling of unease about this island. Unfortunately the crew has no such apprehensions, stomping around the area and keeping the noise level well above the minimum she believes is appropriate for unknown territory.

Their presence on the island, however, is dictated by their navigator and his skills in drawing a likeness to the clue.

Unfortunately, he can only draw so quickly. And the hovering presence of their captain, Kara assumes, does nothing to help speed the process along.

She takes a deep breath, willing her nerves to calm themselves.

_It will only be a little longer._

She prays no misfortune befalls them.

 

* * *

 

What seems like hours later, they finally make the journey back through the winding canyon to the ship. Her feet splash through puddles of still water, the noise bouncing around in the empty air. Kara stops to listen at the echos, falling a few paces behind the last member of the expedition.

As she turns to climb up the rope to the upper deck, a sudden movement to her left causes her to turn quickly in that direction. The open water a few lengths behind the ship is disturbed by ripples originating from the area she saw movement. She frowns and her fathers words float to the front of her mind.

She quickly shakes the thought away. Yet, as she climbs quickly onto the ship, she can't help but wonder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another short chapter comes to a close! I know, I know, I'm the worst person ever, but I swear they get longer as we plod along! These first few chapters I was still making the outline for the story and building a backstory for the characters and you can clearly see that reflected in this short chapter lol.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, and you can all thank the gorgeous Britt (@karadanversprince on tumblr) for this update, it's her Birthday!! Everyone go spread the love! ;D
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and I'll have another chapter up next week.


	3. Chapter 3

To his credit, it takes less than a day for the navigator to figure out the symbol they found on the island. His conclusion from studying the symbol was that they were being directed in a South-East heading. He was forward enough to admit he had no idea what they would find or even where they were headed, but insisted that this is what the symbol meant for them to follow.

Kara stands near enough to their gathering to see the look of skepticism on the Captain's face, but to her surprise he orders the crew to direct the ship in a South-East heading. A few eyebrows are raised by those privy to the navigator's words but everyone quickly heeds the command and the deck is a flurry of limbs. Men scramble up the ropes to let loose the sails, while others join in pulling thick ropes taut and their Captain takes his place at the helm. Their journey is quickly resumed.

With the winds on their side, and the movement on the deck calming down, Kara makes her way to the port side of the ship. The late afternoon sun colors the edge of the ocean and spills onto the waves. As the sea breeze lifts her hair, Kara takes a contented breath in. If only her father could see her now.

She takes out and unfolds the scrap of paper that she's kept all this time. The likeness of a merman stares back at her. She tries not to give in too much to the sadness that comes every time she looks at the picture.

She is drawn back to a simpler time, when the ocean was just a dream of a young child, and she would watch her father study in the candlelight of his room. He would pull her onto his lap and tell her stories of the ocean and the Unknown deep into the hours of the night. And when he and mama left....

She swallows thickly, looking out at the deepening sky.

Is it possible to have a dream, and yet hate its essence at the same time?

A loud splash draws her gaze below, and she glimpses a form ducking beneath the water. A rippling motion quickly moves in the water against the current. She quickly tucks the paper in her pocket, running to follow the trail in the water as it heads to the back of the ship. She keeps her eyes on the water and sees a dark shape beneath and her heart begins to pound.

She hits the railing in the back of the ship at full-force, only able to watch as the trail swims away from the ship. She watches until long after the stars come out.

 

* * *

 

It takes approximately five days for them to find their destination. It takes two for the men to start to talk.

They talk of Merfolk, more specifically, Mermaids.

At first, it begins in hushed tones whispered in corners. However it quickly makes way to loud tales being told on deck for all to hear, many of the crew gathering round to share what they think they know of the creatures.

Kara rolls her eyes. She refuses to be party to their ridiculousness. She knows better, much better than most.

As one of the older sailors launches into a tirade about the Cecealia, she can't help but roll her eyes.

_Men_.

Or maybe it's just because she knows those kinds of Mermaids only live in swamps.

Whether because of his gender or lack of information it doesn't matter: she's tired of their pointless and inaccurate gossip (Yes....it's definitely their lack of information).

Better for them to see the Merpeople for themselves. _Then_ they can talk.

She really should learn to be careful what she wishes for.

 

* * *

 

“Did you see that?” One of the more portly men shoves another nearby crew member as they stand on the starboard side of the ship.

“Get yer hands off me!” the skinnier of the two protests. “I saw nothing.”

Kara turns back to the potato she was peeling moments before, throwing her feet up on a barrel.

It was day three of their journey and sights like this were not uncommon. Ever since the crew became obsessed with the idea of Mermaids, the slightest noise from the water would draw attention and the men closest would rave on about how they saw a sparkling fin or a face in the water.

They were daft. All of them.

Kara lowers her cap, this time to block out the sun, and puts the newly skinned vegetable in the appropriate pile, reaching for another.

She looks up again out of curiosity as the two men continue to argue.

They begin to shove each other again, then a very loud and very obvious splash echos from the water by them.

They, Kara, and everyone on the lower deck stop, look at each other, then race for the railing of the boat.

Ripples come from a spot next to the ship and through the clear water a form is visibly swimming away. Everyone begins to chatter turning to their neighbor to discuss what they may or may not have seen, but Kara continues to watch the water.

This being seemed different from the form she saw previously. Less bulky, more slim.

As it swims further away, she swears she can almost see a glimmer of long blonde hair through the water.

She frowns.

Maybe the crew was right to talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another update!
> 
> So don't kill me because Mon-El isn't here yet lmao (or has he been ?? DUN DUN DUNNNNN) 
> 
> As always let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Being on a ship full of people means no time for yourself. There is always someone in your near vicinity. The only place where no one was guaranteed to be was the hold, but if you were caught there people would assume you were up to no good, leaving it an unsuitable place for hiding.

However, helping with kitchen duties meant Kara had a privilege that others did not.

Secured to the side of the ship by ropes was a lone longboat. All the others were hauled on deck when not in use, but not this one. The ropes securing this boat were tight, but loose enough to allow it to drift a small ways away from the froth churned by the ship, making it an ideal spot if one wanted to fish. Being the kitchen 'boy', Kara more often than naught, had this opportunity when all the preparations for the food were complete. And she relished them.

As the sun rises on the fourth day, Kara slips out onto the quiet deck of the ship. She takes in a deep breath of fresh morning air, adjusting her hair underneath her cap and carefully makes her way to the port side of the ship. Firmly tugging the ropes that lead to the boat in the water below, she swings over the railing and slides down. With a thump, she lands.

She sits and reaches for the bottom of the boat. The pole, basket for fish, and bait is where she left it last. Quickly organizing the items, she picks the pole up and lays it in her lap, hooking the bait. She reaches and unhooks the rope from the boat.

While having a single rope keep the boat in place is fine, fishing near the ship is an impossible task. After her first day, she commandeered a longer rope to work with. She added two hooks, one which length allows it to stay near the ship when not in use, and the other at the end of the rope. This allows her to drift away from the ship while making sure she can return on a whim.

Hooking the end of the rope to the bottom of the boat she relaxes, enjoying the sounds of lapping water while the boat begins to drift from the ship.

Her mind drifts too, thinking back on the commotions from the last few days. So far, nothing very unusual has happened while they've been sailing in the Unknown.

_Except the Mermaids..._

She shakes her head. It's not something she needs to get obsessed with too. Right now all she needs is to catch a few fish. Maybe they can have a fresh dinner for once.

She lets her arm hang over the side of the boat and skims the clear water with her hand. Adventure is what she snuck away searching for, but on a boat with obsessive and sometimes slightly dim pirates? Maybe it wasn't the wisest of choices.

But what's done is done and there is no going back now. It's time to fish.

Grabbing the pole, she flicks her wrist, sending the hook far into the water. And she waits.

 

* * *

 

The sun comes up, and as the day goes on, it gets progressively hotter and hotter. Kara curses her hair and her cap while she blinks and wipes away the sweat dripping down her brow.

She has caught a few fish since the morning hours but nothing significant. It's a disappointing haul, and she feels tired. Tired and sick of just sitting here.

Roughly putting the rod aside, she sinks down into the bottom of the boat and props her head against the bench. Making sure her hair is well-hidden, she yanks her cap over her eyes. Maybe after a nap her fortune will improve.

 

* * *

 

“You should join me,” She jolts awake with a start at the unfamiliar voice.

A man is leaning over the edge of her boat. His arms are crossed with his chin resting on them, staring at her.

She knows in an instant he's a Merman.

“You've been following us,” she accuses, still tense.

“It looks too hot over there, why don't you come in?” He completely ignores her, looking her over and nodding to the water.

She's mesmerized by his gray eyes. But she quickly remembers her father's words and collects herself.

“Why would I? I don't know you,” she manages to exclaim. “You....you could be trying to bewitch me!” She frowns.

“I believe you're thinking of Sirens,” He quirks an eyebrow at her with a bemused smirk. “...And they're usually women.”

She feels silly. She knows that. But around him, it's different. He's hypnotizing. It's like she just forgets everything her father taught her. And that _is_ what her father taught her: Merpeople are pleasing to the human eye, no matter what kind. It's too easy to forget your real purpose and you become more susceptible around them. She hates the feeling of those exact sensations, and after a moment of internal wrestling, she breaks through.

However, despite her instincts she smiles at him anyway.

“Come in, it's perfectly safe,”

She looks him up and down fighting for control, eyes finally landing on his outstretched hand. She doesn't know what kind of game he's playing. Her body tenses with suspicion, hesitant. This is quite possibly a very unwise decision.

But if it's a game, she could play along out of curiosity. Wasn't adventure what she sought? A little voice in her head chimes in.

So, she jumps.

The shock of the water is almost refreshing, yet still terrifying as she goes under. She opens her eyes and is greeted by the sight of bubbles all around. When they clear, the sight almost takes her breath away.

She can see the ocean for miles, clear blue stretching in every direction. Beneath her she sees the coral and all kinds of colorful, foreign creatures swimming around. Multicolored fins flash through the water, creating almost a prism of light beneath the waves. She forces her body to stay under as long as she can until her lungs scream for air.

She bursts to the surface, gasping desperately for air. However even the need for air doesn't keep the beaming smile from her face. She lets out a breathy laugh into the salty air. She feels exalted, and it doesn't even faze her when the Merman swims next to her, watching her closely and beaming too. His tail churns the water beneath them and the deep cobalt and azure tones shimmer, visible in the sunlight seeping through the water.

“That was.....extraordinary!” she manages to gasp out.

“I told you it would be safe,” he says with a slight hint of smugness. “Also, if it wasn't, I would still think it would be worth it.”

“And I would have to agree,” she smiles at him as she treads water. “What's your name?”

“What's yours?” he lifts his eyebrow and grins at her, a common occurrence she notices.

“Kara Zor-El, and your name?”. She refuses to let her inquiries go unanswered.

He snorts in amusement. “You're persistent,” he states. “My name is Mon-El,”

“Mon-El,” she repeats, testing his name. “And you are a Merman.”

He looks down into the water at his moving tail. “I would think that would be obvious,” he says slyly as he looks back up.

Kara looks away blushing slightly. “You can never be sure when you are in uncharted waters. Especially the Unknown.”

“Is that what humans call it?”

“What do you call it, then?”

He frowns at her, like he'd never been asked that before. On second thought, he probably never has.

He considers her question for a moment as the waves sway them back and forth. “Nothing that can be translated to your language.”

Kara ponders that for a moment. It never occurred to her that they would have their own language. She feels like an idiot for not considering it earlier.

“What's the closest word, then?”

His forehead creases as he thinks.

He sighs deeply. “No, nothing even comes close. It would be the meaning of many of your words, just wrapped into one.”

Kara is enraptured by his words. This is fascinating. Beyond fascinating. She almost wishes that she didn't have to return to the ship so she could stay here for hours and talk to Mon-El, to learn more.

As she thinks about going back, the realization of how tired her arms and legs are sets in. While Mon-El is built for the ocean, she is not. It's almost a little disappointing she notes, as her burning in her muscles become more pronounced.

Mon-El suddenly quirks his head. “You need to return to your ship.”

“Am I that obvious?” It's almost like he read her mind.

“Your arms are,” he notes. And he's right, she can feel her arms slowing in the water, getting heavier by the second.

She nods in reply. “I should go before anyone becomes suspicious,”

After taking a few strokes toward the longboat, she catches herself and turns back. He hasn't moved at all.

“It's been interesting,” her voice carries over the short distance between them. “I'll....I'll be seeing you again?”

He shoots her a suggestive smile that makes her chest plunge more than the rocking sea ever could before diving beneath the waves.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! You!”

As she climbs over the railing and onto the deck, she turns to see the Navigator (Winn, she believes he is called) half jogging toward her from across the deck. Her eyes widen as his shout draws attention from a few members of the crew and she quickly ducks her head, looking away.

“You, boy,” he says breathily, chest heaving. He frowns and looks her up and down. “Your name?”

"...D-Danvers” she manages to stammer out. Internally, she kicks herself. Why did she have to choose her last name?

He looks at her with a frown.

“That....” he struggles for a moment. “That fits,” he says, not too confidently.

There's a quick but awkward pause. Shaking his head he continues.

“Not the point. What in heavens name are you doing in those soaking clothes?” he exclaims, gesturing up and down at her dripping clothes. “Did you fall... overboard?” Brows furrowing, he makes a face.

Her eyes widen and Kara tucks her arms around herself as casually as possible, hoping to the heavens he can't see the bindings around her chest as she quickly nods at him.

He hums under his breath but before he can say more a shout from the crows nest draws everyone's attention to the front of the ship.

“LAND HO!”

At the horizon, the outline of an island can be seen.

“Mr. Schott!”

Both she and Winn turn toward the helm at the Captain's words.

Winn clears his throat immediately. “Yes, Captain?” He gives her one last suspicious look before striding off.

Kara sighs tiredly as she watches Winn walking away.

Will hiding ever get easier?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all come with your pitchforks, I did say I would be updating every two weeks haha. I wrote some extra chapters when I posted chapter two, hence the super quick updates before. But now I have another collab to work on as well as this fic (ITS EPIC GUYS) so my updates are going back to the two-week schedule.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Thanks for being here! :D


	5. Chapter 5

As they approach, Kara can't help but be intrigued by the island. What seemed like a lush jungle from afar was really.....a forest.

A closer glimpse reveals little to no beach in some areas, just green grass that leads into trees. Forest trees. It's certainly a strange island. And the strange attracts pirates like flies to honey.

It's quickly evident that there are no outright clues to be seen anywhere on the visible stretch of island they can see. Because, of course a pirate treasure would be hard-pressed to find. Kara nearly lets out a audible sigh.

Quickly the captain orders them to sail along the island to the West. As the crew complies and Kara climbs the ropes to help with the sails, she is surprised at the height of the trees and the low clouds completely blocking her view of the island. It feels like the forest is a wall meant to keep them out.

Or something in.

The hours quickly pass, and everything looks exactly the same as they sail on. Then, as they round a cluster of boulders on the shore, what only can be described as a gargantuan river explodes into view, flowing in what seems to be deep into the island.

As the Captain, the first mate, and Winn consult together on the stern, a cool breeze plays with the trees from the North. The airy sound sends an uneasy feeling through Kara. It's too vivid, too perfect here.

How long will it be before they find out why?

 

* * *

 

“I'd like some Zakkarian ale,” Mon-El says offhandedly.

They've been circling the island for a day now, the Captain still undecided about the idea of going forward through the river. While it's quite obvious that it's the way they should be going, he still has reservations. And, Kara must admit, he has a point. If they end up getting trapped, there's no escaping the island and whatever mysteries it holds. This is the Unknown, and the kinds of things that the island may be hiding might be less than friendly. And so, they wait.

With their journey being thoroughly delayed, Kara has now taken to fishing daily. The excuse of being too close to shore for good catch working perfectly as an excuse for rowing a distance from the prying eyes of the ship. And fishing was the perfect excuse to see Mon-El again.

She looks across to the other side of the longboat where he currently lounges, tail hanging over the edge and moving lazily in the water.

“Zakkarian ale?"

He smiles then looks up at her. “I forget you humans have not seen as much of the world.”

She sits up, pushing up her cap, and readjusting the fishing pole she's holding. He chuckles at her movement.

“You may call it the Unknown, but it is certainly not unknown to us.”

She smiles, brow creasing in unbelief. “You mean to tell me you've seen all of it?”

“Yes.”

She sits back and lets out a laugh, shaking her head. “I learn something new about you every day.”

His smile grows slightly bigger and they lapse back into companionable silence.

“What exactly are you wanting to find here?”

She exhales loudly. “I'm not sure, I know the crew wants treasure of course. But me...” She breaks off. Looking into the horizon she frowns, deep in thought. “I felt a call.”

“To adventure.”

“To the sea.” She smiles. “And if it happens to be through adventure, then so be it.” she states, shrugging.

“Pirates can be the most stubborn, pigheaded, brainless...” She stops herself. “They test my patience nearly always. But I wouldn't trade this for the world."

Glancing at him, she's struck by the gentle look he's giving her. Quickly, she averts her gaze.

The moment breaks as the water near her pole begins to ripple insistently. She grabs the pole immediately and begins to tug. Within moments she has another catch sitting in the bottom of the boat.

“That's four today,” Mon-El states, looking slightly impressed.

“Better than yesterday,” she shoots him a smiles as she cuts the hook out of the fish's mouth.

“I would imagine the crew is thrilled with your endeavors,” he says, smirking.

“You have no idea,” She grins right back, setting the fish back down.

He nods, still smiling.

Noises turn both their heads toward the deck as jumbled voices travel over the short distance to the longboat.

“I must be getting back,” she springs into action, gathering the fishing supplies and stuffing the fish into a sack. Grabbing the oars, she starts to lower them into the water when her hands fly to her hair in panic. Reaching next to her, she starts the process of stuffing her hair into place.

“Not to offend, but why do you hide from them who you really are?”

She slows to a stop and finishes with one final adjustment to her cap. He looks genuinely interested as he leans back and rests his head to the side.

“Who says I'm hiding?” Now it's her turn to quirk an eyebrow.

“I'm assuming humans don't approve of women sailing. It took me a while to know about you for certain. You are the first woman I've seen on a ship and your ship is the first I have seen in a long while. He leans forward. “Remember, I've watched your ship since you've entered these waters.”

She says nothing. He's not wrong.

“Besides,” he continues. “You wouldn't be hiding that beautiful sight under a cap all this time if it were not the case.” He winks before turning and diving smoothly into the ocean.

She exhales loudly, pointedly ignoring her burning cheeks.

Picking up the oars, she begins to row.

 

* * *

 

The hum of voices on the deck is quickly discernible over the breaking of waves on the shore. As she strides to the door leading to the kitchen she pulls her cap lower over her eyes. The nervous energy from the crew quickly has her paranoid and a mistake would be costly.

As she bounds down the steps and enters the kitchen, she swings the bag with the days catch onto the wooden table in the middle of the room.

“More fish for me, eh?” the raspy voice of the cook carries over table. “The crew will be mighty pleased with ye.”

“They don't sound too pleased, sir.” Maybe she can get some information from him.

If there is one person to ask about anything on the ship, it's Cook. She can't fathom how he does it, but he tends to know most of the goings-on of the ship.

“Aye, the Captain's made his decision.”

Slowly she turns. “And?”

“We're going in, lad.”

Kara silently nods. Taking a deep breath in, she steels herself before walking back up the steps to take her place with the restless crew above.

As she blinks while walking up into the daylight, she quietly shuts the door behind her. She can make out the voice of the Navigator addressing the crew from the stern above the deck. The Captain and first mate are standing on either side of him looking calm and collected as the wind grabs at the sails above them.

“-And I am certain that we will be successful in our endeavors if we keep our wits about us, and if we listen closely to the commands given by our Captain.”

Winn finishes by gesturing to the tall figure next to him. The Captain nods at him in return.

“Set the heading, Mr. Schott.”

And with a shout, the men head to their stations.

As Kara takes her place by the ropes, she looks up at the trees ahead and examines the roaring river in front of them with a wary eye. She grits her teeth and grabs hold of her rope, pulling in rhythm with the others. The sails catch the wind almost immediately and with a groan, the ship lurches forward into the clutches of the trees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, pls don't murder me bc this is a shorter chapter lmao. I hope you all enjoyed the return of MerMon (DEE CAN B THANKED FOR THAT LOVE YOU) and who's excited to see the island?!
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thank you for being here! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As soon as the action starts I would recommend listening to "Growing Up Londinium by Daniel Pemberton, it adds so much to the whole scene!*

It's almost like reverence, the way the crew is deadly silent the moment they pass the treeline. Behind them, the ocean grows farther and farther away until only the sounds of the forest can be heard, and even then, it's quiet. The babbling of the water below is beautiful, if in an eerie way and few birds can be heard in the treetops, their chirping echoing around the ship. Kara notes that there is little to no foliage on the forest floor as she gazes at the shore. She holds the ropes a little tighter. It certainly is a strange place.

As they sail deeper into the island, the greens of the trees become darker, and if they look closely, the river becomes slightly narrower. There are less trees here, but the size has increased by tenfold. Huge trunks as large as the ship tower above them and fallen trees lean over the river high above, thick moss scattered across and hanging off the trunks in silky curtains. The river channel is becoming deeper with every minute they sail on, and the current is slowing to a gentle flow. Foliage blooms near the waters edge and boulders dotting the water account for many held breaths and sweat from the crew.

It's not long before the order to weight anchor comes from above. The splash echos loudly around them and Kara flinches. The first mate tromps down the stairs from the stern and starts grabbing some of the more nimble members of the crew.

“I need you, you,” he grabs her shoulder briefly before moving on. “You, boy. And you.”

He turns to look at them as the gather in a group. “Grab secure ropes from the starboard and port and find somewhere below to anchor them to. Quickly!”

Some of the younger men look at each other briefly, chuckling amongst themselves before running to either side of the boat. Following them at a slower pace with the rest, Kara watches as they grab the aforementioned ropes, tugging them to ensure security, and swinging over the railing. Choosing a rope of her own, she looks over the edge in time to see a few swing and hit the ground running.

Everyone scatters, spreading out across the channel around the boat. Kara keeps her eyes on the stones of the river as she steps over them and makes her way to the bank. Balancing the large rope over her shoulder and grasping it with her right hand, she rolls her shoulder and takes her first step into the greenery.

The bank is steep but not too tall here, and covered in plants, roots, and moss. Because of the nearby proximity of the river the ground squishes beneath her feet. As she feels the uphill incline for a handhold, she can feel her fingertips sink into the damp earth there as well, loose soil rolling down to her feet. Finding a secure root for support, she begins to ascend the deep riverbank. A generously sized tree is a few feet in front of her at the top, and she can see the perfect place to anchor the rope.

Rustling noises interrupt her thoughts and she looks up and around. A few others have the same idea it seems, and she sees a few men rustling around the foliage a few yards away in either direction. She squints in the direction of the boat and she can make out what she assumes are the rest of the crew climbing down the side of the ship into the shallow water.

Turning back to the task at hand, she leverages herself up next to the curved tree trunk and throws the rope around in one swift motion. Swinging underneath, she uses the rope as a handhold and tying it securely around the tree.

A few more men have tied their ropes nearby. She watches one with dirty blond hair as he knots his rope around a stump and as they make eye contact, they nod at each other in solidarity. As they start to climb down and the others near them begin to finish, sounds from the crew near the ship become increasingly louder.

Kara turns just as the water behind them by the ship explodes and a loud roar causes birds to scatter in flight from the trees. The urgent shouts to run need no prompting.

“With me!” Kara gestures at those nearest her, and as one they all scramble up the ledge and bolt into the trees.

The strange foliage whips at her ankles as she blindly runs through the forest. Wait, not a forest.

A jungle?

What she assumes are tropical plants are mixing in with forest greenery as they run deeper into the the island. She turns her head as she sprints by a bush with bright blooms as big as one of Cook's pots. She shakes her head, turning back to the trees in front of her.

A log appears and she hurtles over it through a swarm of brightly colored bugs. She looks up just in time to see the tree directly in front of her. As well as the long, deep gash in the trunk.

Switching direction to the right, she has only a moment to puzzle over it before a shout grabs her attention. A man goes down in the grass behind her, and the rest of the men keep running but more shouts, this time of warning, come as the loud groan of wood coming from their left echos through the jungle.

A spiked log, larger than the length of ten men, swings like a pendulum from the depths of the jungle directly at their group.

“RUN!”

Kara doesn't turn to see who made it safely, instead picking up speed and launching herself behind another tree as the log swings back for a second time. Looking out of her hiding place, she sees a few men, on the ground or behind trees as well. Everyone stares at the log as the swinging begins to slow.

The gash in the tree now makes sense.

“It's trapped,” she wheezes out. “The island is trapped.”

“Must've been a trip wire,” a man with a black and grey beard agrees, looking at her. “Fool wasn't looking where he was going.”

“Well now we know.” Winn steps out from behind a tree, red and sweaty, and everyone stares. “And now we must be cautious. We can't run blindly here.”

Kara frowns. Still in his fine, now slightly dirty clothes, Winn should be back on the ship. Not out here in an unexplored, dangerous island. They need him for this expedition to be successful. She can't imagine what they would do if they lost him. Or what the Captain would do to the men here if they didn't keep him alive.

Everyone murmurs in agreement with Winn, obviously unfazed by the presence of their Navigator.

Another loud roar echos from the direction they came from. And it sounds much closer.

The small group eyes each other.

“Or not,” Kara states.

As soon as everyone is on their feet she begins to sprint.

They run deep into the grassy area. Soon it ends, and she shoves forward, jumping her way through some bushes blocking their way.

A glint from ahead give her a few seconds warning, and she quickly can make out the tripwire stretching across their path at waist length. Quickly building up speed, she throws her legs out in front of her and dives to the ground, sliding under the wire and launching herself back up as soon as she's clear.

“TRAP,” she yells out as loud as her overworked lungs will let her. She prays Winn makes it safely.

Her stomach clenches as she hears a twang of the wire behind her and a yelp.

She turns and Winn is a few yards behind the wire, safe, while one of the men is on the ground grabbing his stomach, eyes scrunched in pain.

The men behind him are stopped, and time seems to slow down. He looks up at her for a brief moment before a loud crack sounds and a log with spikes comes swinging in from the side and he's gone.

A second passes, and the rest of the men run forward, joining her.

When Winn runs in front of her she takes off, matching him in speed as they dash through the trees. They pick up speed, dashing ahead of everyone.

Suddenly, the ground drops off ahead. In a split second decision, Kara speeds up. She can see the ground pick up on the other side of the now visible gap.

She jumps, and a huge scaled creature explodes out from the water beneath them. It's mouth is wide open, exposing sharp teeth.

“CROCODILE!” Winn's shout almost causes her to stumble as her feet hit the other side. The creature rolls over as it splashes back into what appears to be a continuation of the river they sailed in on.

The rest of the men quickly make the jump. As everyone gathers on this new side of the river, they look at the rippling water with unease. The river must curve at some point to make it meet their path.

Her heart is pounding in her chest and her breaths are getting shorter as Winn strides over to her, looking at the ground.

“We should get moving,” his tone is forced. As she looks up from her bent position, she notices how his hands are shaking. She saw the way his feet missed the crocodile's mouth by mere inches. He's probably just as shaken as she.

She nods at him as a loud cracking sound rings out from the way they came.

“We need to put some distance between us, and whatever that is,” the man with the beard says.

They all exchange looks, nodding in agreement.  Turning away from the noise, they begin the trek forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the first of the jungle chapters!! How are you liking the ride so far? They're about to spend a fair amount of time on this island so I hope y'all are buckled in and ready for this ride! Speculations? Thoughts? Comments? Leave them below! As always thank you for being here!! :)
> 
> *This was posted early as a little gift for a friend going through a rough spot rn. Lots of love to her. <3
> 
> ***Also I will be going back through and adding aesthetics/pictures to each chapter to add just a little bit of a view into what I had in mind for these chapters. Also check out my tumblr @fangirlintheforest for updates and bonus content like playlists and more aesthetics! :)


	7. Chapter 7

They decide to follow the river. It's the most obvious course of action. If they were ever going to meet up with their crew again it would most likely be where the treasure is, especially since they cannot go back. When dealing with pirates and their treasure, Kara has noticed that they often have very obvious tendencies.

To them, the river almost adds a layer of security between them and whatever is behind. It's silly, but Kara knows any source of comfort is better than none at all. Especially with them being lost on this island with practically nothing.

As they progress, the trees transform back into the ones by the shore, becoming more like a forest. Here the birds are chirping and water calmly ripples, having turned into a slow-moving river.

In the distance, illuminated by the orange fire of the setting sun, snow-covered mountains can be seen rising above the trees.

_ How big is this island? _

“It's probably going to get dark soon,” the man with the beard says interrupting her thoughts and causing her to start. “The name's Flint, by the way.” he says nonchalantly.

“Danvers,” she says in reply, trying to make her voice a little lower and failing completely.

Flint either doesn't notice or doesn't care, much to her relief. Instead, he walks ahead a few paces and stands in a spot where the greenery is sparse next to the river. A big tree and it's roots provide a little comfort and illusion of shelter.

“We should make camp here for the night,” his authoritative voice rings through the group and they all stop.

“Collin, I'm leaving you in charge of the fire,” he nods at the blond from earlier and with that, Collin turns and quickly vanishes into the forest.

As everyone begins to mill about and find places to sit, he walks over to where she's standing, tensed and backed away, and stops with his back to the others.

“You did well leading us back there lad, and that's all well and good. But if you want to truly lead, you need to learn to find your voice when the blood isn't pumping. That's what will set you apart from all the others on this crew.” He grabs her shoulder and squeezes encouragingly.

She nods and swallows. “I'll remember that,”

“Aye, you'd do well to.”

He walks away through the dirt toward the riverbank.

She sighs heavily. Picking up whatever motivation she has left, Kara walks over to a fallen log on the other side of the tree, facing away from their campsite. Winn is sitting, swaying ever so slightly back and forth. She frowns at his sweaty and pale complexion. Of all the men, he's dressed the most nicely, however after their escape through the forest the tears and scratches seem more prominent against the fine fabric. She can almost be certain that he's never been in a situation like this, hence his pallid complexion.

She gently takes a seat next to him on the rough bark, noticing his slight flinch as she sits down.

“I take it you're not doing so well...?” she hesitantly says, keeping her voice quiet.

He looks at her with terrified eyes. “You- you could say that, yes.” he says, his voice getting higher.

“I'm not meant for....this!” He bursts out, gesturing everywhere with a sudden motion. “I'm just here to read the symbols, and read the map-” Any color left instantly drains from his face as his eyes widen.

Kara's eyebrows snap together.

“There's a map?”

“Shh! You can  _ not _ tell anyone!” he says in an intense whisper, gesturing at her and looking around wildly. “I shouldn't have even said anything to you!”

He talks a lot with his hands, she notices. And he's a lot more animated than he appears to be at first meeting.

Now she has questions.

“Who all knows?”

He's still now, but looking around as if they were being spied on.

“Winn...”

She takes a gamble calling him by his first name when he's of rank....and she's not.

“Only the Captain and the first mate do,” he says irately. “And now you.”

...A gamble that pays off. She tries not to show her surprise on her face, both for the information and the casual use of his first name. Maybe in another world they could have been friends.

“But why keep it hidden? Wouldn't the knowledge of a map, a real guide to the treasure, boost the morale of the ship?”

Winn sighs and leans forward, resting his arms on his knees. “If there is one thing the Captain is most paranoid of, it's mutiny. He was-... _ is _ afraid that if the knowledge of this map gets out that it will be easier for some to undermine his authority.”

“Right now he holds all the power, but if we were all to know the coordinates...or even know that there's a map...” she trails off, nodding and seeing the big picture.

“It would be a race to see who gets there first. Chaos.” he finishes her thought. “You can see why he chose to keep it a secret.”

He takes off his cap and runs his hand through his hair. “I don't know why I'm telling you this,” he laughs humorlessly. “You're just the kitchen boy.”

“The kitchen boy who saved your lives!” In her outburst she forgets to lower her voice, and she hastily coughs, slightly hunching into herself.

She glances to the side and can make out his eyes upon her, and the curiosity behind them.

“It seems we all have our secrets,” he says slowly.

He looks her up and down one last time then turns forward again.

She straightens up with a sigh. She supposes if anyone on board is to know, she'd feel safer knowing it's Winn. Her knowledge of the map would keep her own secret safe for now. 

She casts an eye to the right, jumping slightly and glancing over the campsite as a faint crackling noise catches her attention.

The boy called Collin throws some sticks into a small flame of burning kindling.

“Well, I am glad we are stuck with him,” Winn says from beside her and she shoots him a fake smile in agreement.

Standing up and brushing the remnants of bark off her hands, Winn approaches the small campfire and after a moment of hesitation where her gut sinks, she stands up, making herself find a place to sit while Collin finishes building the fire.

She looks around at their company of five while trying to subtly squirm as far as she can from the flames, when a sudden wave of sadness distracts her. How many did they lose today? How many back at the ship?

“We should discuss what to do next,” Flint glances around from across the fire.

“Well, we can't just stay here,” Winn begins.

“Aye, we can,” Collin jumps in quickly, looking up.

"No, Winn is right,” Kara surprises herself with her boldness. Flint raises a brow. “We have to find the others. If they find what they're looking for before we find them, they  _ will _ sail away without a thought. We won't find them by sitting here.”

“And who says they won't come across us anyway?” The other man whose name Kara doesn't know speaks up condescendingly.

“Chances of that are less to none. You've seen how big this island is,” she gestures upriver at the mountains in the distance. “Do you want to be marooned here?”

Flint slowly nods when no one says contrary. “Aye, Danvers is right. Better to try than give up.”

Colin laughs cynically. “Assuming they haven't already left us behind and gone already.”

“I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd rather die trying than being eaten by whatever was back there.” Winn says insistently, gesturing toward the way they came.

“We can find them. Winn knows the way,” Kara confidently says, looking at Winn.

His eyes instantly go wide as he shoots a warning look at her.

She raises a brow.

Clearing his throat he continues. “...Uh, yes. Yes, I can.”

Kara almost sighs aloud at him. Flint, however, sits up and firmly puts one hand on his knee, gazing around at their small group.

“It's settled then, Mr. Schott will lead the way. We should get some rest before daylight.” He slowly stands. “I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to turn in.”

His boots make a crunching noise on the ground as he walks a distance away from their campfire, settling down near a stump.

“Why did you tell them I could lead them?” Winn's whisper hisses in her ear as the rest of the men begin to disperse.

His panicked look at any other time would be comical to her, but she can understand his frustration.

“We had to give them hope,” she replies in a low tone.

Quickly spotting a grassy patch near a bush near the tree line she gets up quickly and moves away from the fire.

“Besides, I don't believe for a second that your secret map doesn't at least have clues as to where the treasure is.” She finishes with a smile and his stunned gaze follows her as she continues to walk over to the patch of grass.

Lying down and stretching out, she tucks her hands behind her head. Settling in, she is aware of her cap and moves her hands as so not to disturb it. As her gaze turns upward , the little stars that dot the night sky like freckles catch her eye. It almost seems like an ocean of it's own and she has a sudden urge to run her hand through it.  Closing her eyes, she lets the cool night air wash over her. Before she knows it, sleep drags her into it's welcoming clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so....hi?
> 
> It's been so long!! I'm working on another collab fic that has basically become the longest fic I've ever written so that's been keeping me from this work and my precious MerMon omg.
> 
> The muse decided to pop back into my head at the most random time a few days ago so I am back on track! Thank you everyone for your patience and I'm so sorry about the long wait!! :(


	8. Chapter 8

Something prickles against her cheek. Kara frowns, but doesn't open her eyes. Groaning, she moves her cheek around trying to find comfort again. Her hammock never feels this rough.

A chirping noise starts up and she frowns again. It's too loud. As she rolls over on a hard surface, her muscles are quick to complain. Slightly opening her eyes, she can feel a breeze against her hair-

Her hair.

Bolting up, she opens her eyes and gazes wildly at her surroundings. Patting the ground all around her and feeling for fabric, she panics as a morning breeze plays with the free locks.

As she feels the familiar cloth, she quickly grabs it and plops it on her head and begins wildly stuffing her golden tresses up into the safety of the cap.

Her breathing is slowing as she tucks the last strand up into place. Memories from the day before, of blindly running through the forest, begin to come back to her. As she studies the area she can spot her four other companions sprawled out in various places and positions, still sleeping.

Five. There are five of them left.

Her throat begins to close up and she swallows, shaking her head. Now is not the time to get emotional. When they're back on the boat, when they're safe...then she can come to terms with everything. Right now they have to find the rest of the crew safely. Together.

She vows to herself they won't leave anyone else, they won't lose anyone else.

Slowly lowering herself back down to the ground, Kara closes her eyes and takes a few calming breaths in. Until everyone wakes, there's no harm in taking a moment. Who knows what the day has in store for them.

 

* * *

She stirs again, this time as voices cut through the morning stillness. She wrinkles her nose and turns her head as the harsh smell of smoke wafts over her making her muscles tense. Collin must have started the fire again.

Yawning widely, she sits up and stretches her sore muscles. Tired doesn't even begin to cover how she feels. However there are more pressing matters at hand than her lack of rest.

Walking tentatively over to where the others are gathered around the fire, she sits down in the same spot as the night before. She reaches a shaky cautious hand out, letting the warmth of the flames warm her skin and muscles. The heat sends shivers up her spine in contrast with the morning chill.

The rest of the men are packed tightly around the fire. She, however, is only there out of necessity from the chill. Not comfort. If she had the choice, she wouldn't be near it at all, but survival is key for her now.

No one says a word. The crackling of the wood provides a sharp melody to their gathering.

“So, Navigator,” Flint's slightly sarcastic tone shatters the silence. “Where is our heading?”

Winn points dramatically to the left of where the mountains are. “We head there.”

When no one says anything he continues. “...in that direction.” He awkwardly coughs in the silence.

“That's it?” Collin deadpans.

“Indeed. That's it.” Winn quickly replies, nodding a little too much.

“Aye, then.” Flint stands up. “We follow Mr. Schott's lead. Pack up camp. We leave now.”

Everyone begins to move, standing and wandering around their respective places in camp to prepare for the journey ahead. The foreboding can almost be felt in the air.

Kara trudges down to the riverbank, dragging the toe of her boot in the mud, making swirling patterns while being left with her thoughts.  It's beautiful here. The leaves which she thought were being colored by the sunset, are indeed the vibrant orange colors of fall.  It's beautiful, but unsettling. It seems to be a place where the laws of nature have no effect. She frowns at the thought. What island has a forest, a jungle, mountains, and different seasons all at the same time?

The urge to explore is almost overwhelming and she finds herself taking a step forward into the wetness of the river. A quick thought of flashing scales and large teeth comes to remembrance and she hastily steps back. Staying with the group would be the safer, logical choice, no matter how appealing satisfying her curiosity would be.

Turning back toward the others, she braces herself as the smell of smoke hits her nostrils while Collin kicks dirt over the flames. Her chest constricts, but she closes her eyes and steels herself to keep moving. She doesn't have time for fear to overwhelm her here.

She strides purposefully over to where Winn stands, thankfully closer to the riverbank than the fire.

He turns as she grabs his arm and his attention. “Where are we headed, Navigator?” She give him a small smile.

The corner of his mouth twitches, but he doesn't smile back.

“That way,” He gestures diagonally forward away from the river to the left.

He tries to take a step forward away from the river, but she stops him with a firm hand gripping his shoulder.

She lowers her voice. “Does the Captain know the location as well?”

He lets out a short breath. “Yes, he does.”

“Good,” she releases his shoulder. “It's our only hope of getting back to the ship. But even if we do...there's no telling what the Captain will do when he discovers you came along.”

He looks sharply at her.

“I'm not going to say anything,” She tries to add as much nonchalance as she can into her tone, looking firmly ahead. “But I know of the possibilities that could happen when we find them.”

“...Or they find us,” Winn adds.

They stand in silence for a moment, lost in their individual thoughts.

“We should get moving,” Winn walks away from her and a dark mood settles in.

She knows today could play out in many ways, and not all of them good. And knowing Winn had already considered the implications and consequences of his presence here...doesn't exactly bode well for their fates.

Survival, however, is the first step. They have to find the treasure. The treasure is the key to everything, good and bad.

She turns around and makes her way back up the bank and joins the group as they follow Winn's lead back into the trees.

 

* * *

 

The trees of the forest quickly melt back into the jungle. Bright greens surround them and Kara drinks in the new sights.

As they keep walking towards what hopefully is their destination, they encounter absolutely nothing to indicate they are traveling in the right direction. Soon they are walking in a loose group, spread out from each other but still in visual contact.

The spot they're at is particularly beautiful, and Kara can't help but stop and examine a richly colored flower, with delicate petals that curve downward. She goes to touch it when the sound of footsteps behind her send her body into a tense state.

“I wouldn't go touching things if I was you,” a voice says. And when she turns around she's not too surprised to see the ever-pessimistic Collin standing there.

He brushes some of his blond hair out of his eyes. “You never know what's poisonous...or not.”

She resists the urge to roll her eyes.

“Nothing has killed me just yet, Collin.”

He raises an eyebrow, and she's surprised at just how different the gesture is when it's not Mon-El.

Distraction. She's getting too distracted.

Collin walks away, not saying a word at her silence and Kara gets up from her kneeling position while brushing off her pants. There are one, two, three, four..... She stands still and tries to look farther ahead. Where's the fifth?

Where's Winn?

She's already tense from their conversation and Collin sneaking up on her and it's just becoming too much. Kara gets ready to throw caution to the wind and start screaming his name when she hears the blessed sound of footsteps behind her and Winn appears beside her.

“Stay within sight!” she hisses at him, and his eyebrows go up in surprise.

“I was just behind you,” he says, sounding slightly confused.

“We didn't say it before, but I'm going to say it now: if we lose you out here or you die on our watch for whatever reason, we are all dead men!” She does her best to keep her voice into a loud whisper, gesturing widely. He needs to understand what's at stake; he  _ has _ to understand what's at stake.

“I know,” his voice is quiet, but firm.

“Then please don't give me cause to worry, I have enough to worry about at this moment.”

She turns away starts walking toward the rest of their company. Her chest hurts a little and she sighs as she lets the guilt seep in fully.

She jumps as a branch cracks in the distance, the loud sound echoing through the trees. Staying perfectly still, she looks back checking for Winn's presence.

He catches her gaze with an uncertain look in his eyes.

Not too far away, a flock of birds screech out of the trees into the air as one.

“We need to keep moving,” panic seeps into Winn’s tone as he grabs her arm and pushes her forward gently. Still, she can’t help but look curiously over her shoulder in that direction.

_ What is on this island? _

 

* * *

 

Time is different here, or at least that how it seems to Kara. As they push deeper into the increasingly tropical foliage, she could easily stare at any of the individual surroundings for hours.

More sounds are surrounding them. Chirping from birds and the rustling of greenery make up a symphony of noises foreign to Kara as the group trudges through the now-jungle. Steam floats around them, soaking into their clothes and leaving them sticky with sweat. Kara, especially so.

She fights the urge to collapse to the ground and just rest. 

The jungle plants are bigger and their sight is almost completely obscured now because of gigantic leaves.  She takes a deep breath, shoves one to the side, and almost stumbles back at the view before her.

A series of waterfalls cascade down from a high cliff surrounded closely by the jungle. By the way it's positioned Kara knows that there would have been no possible way to find it without Winn. She may not always see eye to eye with pirates but this is arguably a perfect place to stash a treasure.

Glancing around she can see everyone else in the party is just as in awe as she is, casting their eyes around at the landscape in front of them.

“We're going to have to climb that, aren't we?” Collin breaks the silence with a monotonous tone.

Winn turns his head to face Collin with a slight smirk. 

“Yes, we are.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A regular update?! It's a miracle!!
> 
> I'm excited for the next few chapters! What are you guys thinking so far? Comments, thoughts, speculations? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

She grabs another handhold, her palm making a slapping sound against the damp rock.

Water crashes against the rocks below and into the small pool of water before cascading  into the jungle pool underneath.

The first waterfall was hard enough to climb. After they had reached the top, Kara had become completely doused with sweat and water.

This waterfall? This has her limbs shaking and her fingers numb with cold. Icy, slippery rock is all that supports her, keeping her from tumbling down to her certain death.

She can see the top now. The grass and moss peeking over the edge look very welcoming opposed to her currently precarious position.

It's only a few handholds away.

She swallows, coughing at the dryness in her throat. 

Kara’s chest and arms ache as she reaches for one protruding rock, then another. The greenery is soft between her fingers as she heaves her body over the edge.

She crawls away from the cliff and collapses into the prickly embrace of the grassy jungle floor Closing her eyes, Kara concentrates on slowing her breathing.

Groaning noises from by the ledge force her lids open with reluctance.  As she gazes back she witnesses a sweaty, straining Winn pull himself gracelessly over the ledge.

He wheezes as he collapses on the ground next to her. “I never thought there would be a day I'd be glad to see  _ you _ ,” He grins at her teasingly.

She laughs at his jest, swatting at him. The lack of air in her lungs quickly strains into a cough.

Winn is turning into a good friend, one she never thought she would make in her wildest dreams. His friendship is becoming something she can count on. While she still dreads what will happen when the Captain finds out he's with them, she can't help but be happy he's here. Kara had found herself jesting lightly with him as they had progressed up the first waterfall and slowly they had fallen into a comfortable place.

Their heavy breathing intermingles with the sounds of the waterfall. Kara closes her eyes as spray begins to accumulate on her face, the cold droplets soothing to her overheated skin.

Another round of shuffling near the cliff's edge brings her to full alert and she sits up, but she relaxes as she quickly realizes it's just Flint. Winn also slumps back, strangely, suddenly protective of the small blonde.

Flint breathes heavily once he's fully away from the edge and he wipes his face with his hand.

“Tough climb,” he says before gasping for air.

Kara runs the sleeve of her dirty shirt across her face, mopping up the sweat and water.

“Aye,” she nods in Flint's direction as more sounds echo from the cliff's edge and soon the last two of their party join them.

Everyone’s breathing slows  and Kara takes the rare moment of rest to take a look at their surroundings. Aside from the sheer drop off of the mountain  behind her, the jungle continues on past the mossy clearing. 

_ It's more of the same _ . So why is this area so important?

Her curious gaze pushes into a wrinkled brow, full of focus.

“What wrong?” Winn glances up at her, laying sideways on the mossy ground. He wrinkles his nose as the action tickles him.

She lets out a semi-amused huff, but picks up on the concealed panic that twinged his tone.

“Nothing…..just, nothing.” It comes out more questioning than resolute as she continues to inspect their surroundings, but it seems to sate him for now and he turns to bury his head in his arms with a long sigh.

She drags a hand down her face and slowly lowers her torso to the soft ground and closes her eyes. Absently, Kara  strokes the soft moss with her hands. The roar of the waterfalls fades into the sounds of the jungle and birds call out from high above. The rustling of underbrush combined with the sound of her skin on moss lulls Kara into a place of serenity. It’s odd to think that in the midst of danger, stranded in the middle of nowhere, she can find an almost centered place of calm. She turns her face to take  in the fresh, damp scent of greenery around her and a soft contented sigh escapes her chapped lips. 

Within seconds, Kara drifts off into a dreamlike trance. The images are blurry and muted but the sounds and sensations are vivid and she finds herself straining to catch them, only to have them fade away the closer she gets. Light dancing off water, the gentle rocking of waves, the familiar creak of wood, and a voice speaking to her from far away. 

She wakes with a jolt, a hand shaking her shoulder.

“Hnnn,”

“Hey, we’re moving,” Winn’s soft voice punctures a hole right through her dreams. Everything becomes louder all of the sudden as she squints through the late afternoon light. It drifts through the trees, creating bright swirling patterns all around them. She sits up and takes Winn’s hand, extended to help her up.

She doesn’t wait for the others before walking straight into the jungle. After a few minutes of tramping through the jungle floor she turns around to check on the others. Like before, they’re all within sight but spread out on their own. Winn is by far the closest, looking upward at the jungle canopy while walking. She shakes her head and smiles at him as he nearly hits a tree in his distracted state.

Colin is scrounging around bushes in the distance, no doubt looking for easily flammable objects, and Flint is taking the view in with cautious eyes. 

“Kara,” Winn’s too casual tone reaches at her, pulling her quickly in his direction before she realizes what she’s doing. The tree is held in his trepid gaze as he grips her arm too tight as she draws near. She frowns, but her eyes quickly fall on what has him in such a state.

Three parallel marks shred straight through the trunk of the tree in question, leaving behind the question of what else roams the jungle with them.

Her hand traces the grooves as the danger around them sinks deep into her bones. They really have been lucky so far, but how much more can they push fate?

And how much will fate push back?

 

* * *

 

 

Flint merely sighs when they call the rest of the group over to discuss their discovery. “Well, it’s not like we didn’t already know there were beasts on the island.” 

Kara immediately flashes back to the churning water and cries of the men as their ship was attacked. She swallows against the thought of more violence from the island.

The fifth member of their group that Kara has since learned the name of, groans while wiping droplets of beading sweat off his forehead with a grimy sleeve. “I reckon we had all hoped to see no more of whatever this blasted island has to offer.”

Collin gives a dry huff and a sarcastic smile at the other man. “You had much more hope than the rest of us, Erling.” He takes off deeper into the trees and a slight noise of protest escapes Kara. They need to stick together, now more than ever.

“Collin!” She has to jog to keep up with his quick pace. As soon as he’s within reach she grasps his arm and spins him around to face her. Shock mixes with fiery anger as he turns to face her. 

“You need to stay with us,” she states. His eyes narrow and he opens his mouth to reply but she cuts him off instead. “We cannot afford to lose anyone else. Collin, we need you.” She levels his gaze with a firm one of her own. He says nothing in return, holding them in silence while he studies her with distrust. Kara can only hope that he can feel the sincerity of her words. They really cannot afford another loss, not right now.

His arm suddenly relaxes in her hand and she slowly pulls back, taking a step backward toward where she can hear the other three members of their party. He gives her a stiff nod and she has to hide the shock that courses through her. He brushes past her without a word toward the others and after a brief moment finds herself following a few paces behind him.

“-most likely to stumble upon it at this point.” Winn is just finishing saying as Kara comes within earshot.

She raises an eyebrow at him before glancing quickly at the others.

“I was just saying how there’s no point in fretting about the direction,” he says directly to her. She nods, spying Collin standing next to Flint out of the corner of her eye. “We’ve passed the last landmark, so we should be happening upon our destination at any moment.”

She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as the words sink in. The Captain will be nearby and that means a whole other set of troubles, aside from this new and unsettling piece of information etched into the tree. Her eyes subconsciously wander back to the jagged and deep grooves. A shiver runs down her spine.

“Well, we best get moving then.” Flint gestures at Winn, who’s abruptly startled expression melts into one of determination as Kara gives him an encouraging nod. The leaves crunch against his feet as he strides past the damaged tree trunk. As Kara passes the same way, she reaches over to brush the split bark with her fingers. A foreboding feeling has taken root since their discovery, and Kara knows that things around them are shifting.

They must be getting close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowahweewah has it been a moment since I've updated!! Enjoy this filler chapter before we get to more of the plot. I had to set a few things up before we really get to the good stuff. *shrinks down in my chair*
> 
> Sorry for the lack of Mermon, I know you guys really wanna see him, and believe me so do I. Butttt, we've got some more stuff to cover before then. :( 
> 
> Don't worry, I've already written part of the next chapter and I have added more details to the plot so it shouldn't be so hard to get out some more chapters! ;D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed and please let me know what you think! :D Questions? Comments? Theories about what's going on? Leave them below!


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later Kara is beginning to doubt the accuracy of Winn’s earlier statement about their destination. The same jungle foliage has been their view and there have been no further landmarks hidden in the shrubbery to cue them to their whereabouts. She has heard Collin start to mumble about possibly wandering in circles and this time she can’t blame him. Even she is getting impatient with their journey.

She brushes a long green leaf from her path and swats at another insect with her other hand. A thick vine immediately takes the place of the leaf and Kara gives it a vicious shove to the side. It makes a loud and sudden noise as it hits a tree. 

She whips around as the sound of bushes crackling bursts into the air and spies Collin mid-flinch.

She flushes. “Sorry,”

He rolls his eyes not unkindly, and continues on.

Kara, however, does not, and instead takes the moment to deeply examine her surroundings. Light still shines from high above, making translucent the leaves and plants of the jungle. Everything is a shade of green with the occasional splash of brown here and there.

As they have traveled deeper and deeper, bugs of all shapes and sizes have also taken notice of their presence and left them all with more than a few bites, stings, or welts. Kara would give anything for the cool spray of the ocean on her sore and tired skin.

She decides to follow Collin after all and takes a few steps onto the slightly spongy ground toward his general direction. 

A bird calls from above her, and she turns in circles while walking, looking up for it into the branches above. The bird in question flies past landing on a tree branch, and while her eyes follow it’s bright colors, they settle on a curious marking on the bark behind the creature. She frowns at it, craning her neck. It almost resembles a crude shape of a cross carved into the bark. The bird shuffles and she tears her eyes away after a moment more. Collin’s noises are growing faint and she needs to stay close.

He’s walking slowly, more slowly than normal and it takes barely any time at all for her to catch up with him. She’s about to say...something when they both hear a shout off to their right. Collin notices her and they exchange glances, breaking into a jog in the direction of the noise. 

Bursting through the jungle and into a clearing, they almost plow over Flint and Erling. Kara glances off to the left, where their gaze has fallen on Winn. 

He’s standing in front of a moss covered structure - an entrance to what seems to be a cave. Man-made stairs begin right in front of him and the entrance itself is covered in glyphs, rough rock carved away into semi-smooth stone. If they had not approached it from this angle, she has no doubts they would not have seen it at all. The cave entrance emerges from a raised section of the jungle, emitting the look of being swallowed by their surroundings.

Blasted pirates never made things easy.

Winn turns as he hears her approaching. “I wonder how they managed it,” he folds his arms, examining the structure. “This place is not kind.”

Kara looks the cave entrance up and down, but once again her eyes are drawn off to the side. A marking, the same as before, scars another tree. 

What does it mean?

Her brow knits together and out of curiosity she begins scanning all the trees around them. She ignores the frowns of the others as she spins in place. It takes no time at all before she’s counted three more markings of various heights in the trees surrounding them.

_ “This place is not kind.” _

It all snaps into place and she stops.

Against her better judgement, she pushes past Flint and Erling to a marked tree behind them, roughly pulling on the moss at its roots. It comes up with a ripping sound and she freezes.

Hollow eyes stare back at her, white bone contrasting sickenly against the deep brown of the dirt it’s emerging from.   


She stumbles back a few steps while the others crowd forward at her reaction. All of them have various degrees of emotion on their face at the sight of the remains.

“I guess we know what happened here,” Collin says dryly, looking at Winn. Kara clutches the moss in her hand tighter. He doesn’t know about the other crosses.

An eerie feeling settles in over the group and there are more than a few shuffling feet as they collectively move away from the burial site.

Winn reaches over a gently pries the moss from Kara’s stiff hand. She blinks. She didn’t even realize she was still clutching it. Death isn’t something new to her, but for some reason the sight of it up close this time was deeply shocking. Even Flint looks disturbed.

“Well, we’re here, and no sign of the crew.” Flint states it casually, as if it’s no problem that their missing companions are absolutely not here. Kara has a suspicious that this is his attempt at breaking the discomfort of the group. Only, it bring on a new heavy feeling of foreboding. Kara doesn’t know which one is worse.

Flint’s eyes swivel to Winn, who is looking more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. He swallows heavily under the gaze of the older man.

Kara interjects before anything can transpire. “We don’t know if they got held up by anything similar to what we went through,” she protests.

Flint tilts his head to the side while his piercing eyes lock on hers, trying to understand.

“There are only five of us, and look how long it took us to get here! They are most likely traveling with more, and who knows what’s transpired to them since they left the ship.” She gestures, raising her arm.

“And there  _ is _ that unknown beast roaming these parts,” agrees Erling, looking at Flint. “Boy has a point.” He casually shrugs.

Kara and Winn exchange a quick glance. She knows this situation is precarious enough already. A decision should be made soon. Nightfall will not be pleasant. She is already dreading it, particularly since Erling’s point about the beast.

“We should decide a course of action quickly. Nightfall is coming.” Kara looks around pointedly at their ragtag group. She gets a few half-nods from the others, but no one says anything to contribute. She internally rolls her eyes.

To her surprise, Collin is the one who speaks up.

“We should go in the cave,”

Her eyes fix quickly on him. That was not what she was expecting to hear from him.

“What?” he asks, looking directly at her. “Aren’t you curious as to what’s in there?”

Winn nods silently with an expression of agreement, crossing his arms.

“So now you want to just march into the cave?” Flint asks sarcastically.

“Where else are we going to go? Night will be upon us before we know it.” Collin argues.

“Everyone else could already be inside,” Kara softly says, before realizing she’s just voiced her thoughts out loud. Four pairs of eyes focus on her. Now it’s her turn to swallow in discomfort.

“They’re right, we should go.” Winn agrees in a low tone, uncrossing his arms.

Her eyes flit over to Flint, the only one with reservations at this point. He breathes in heavily through his nose, as if their thoughts pain him for some reason. 

“Fine,” he says shortly. “The cave it is.”

It takes five minutes, by Kara’s calculations, for them to realize they have no way of seeing in the presumably dark cave. Collin manages to wander off in that amount of time, much to Kara’s exasperation, and everyone else has taken to milling about.

Kara leans over a bush to examine some bright colored fruit for their edibility when Collin bursts back through the undergrowth a few paces away carrying a blazing torch. She jumps at his sudden appearance and so does Flint, though he elicits a few choice words as well.

“Can we continue?” Collin deadpans, gesturing with the torch toward the cave entrance.

Winn smiles slightly as everyone marches past him and up the stairs. He and Kara bring up the rear of the small group, and she takes the opportunity to stop as soons as the stairs end. Briefly glancing back at the greenery around her, she enjoys the last few seconds of sunlight before saying goodbye and plunging into the rocky opening with Winn just ahead of her.

* * *

It’s cold and wet inside, freezing her sweat to her skin. She can faintly see Winn in the dim torchlight that barely reaches her. The passageway is only wide enough for one soul to fit through. Her other senses take over, touch intensifying and any sound quickly ringing in her head. She can feel Winn breathing in front of her and hear the shuffling of his feet against the rocky passageway so she uses that as a guide.

A loud clatter from the front of the group causes her to grip the jagged wall tightly with her right hand as curses float back to her and Winn. She moves to take a tentative step toward her companion but wet rock leaves her foot with no hold. Her knee hits the opposite wall as she goes down and the hand on the wall slides down as Kara attempts to brace herself in the narrow passage.

“Ah!” She clutches her right hand toward her, giving up on holding herself upright. She hits the floor with a noise of protest, cradling her injured hand to her chest. She doesn’t need light to know that she’s cut herself.

Winn’s hand feels blindly around, patting her shoulder and grasping it firmly once he’s realized it’s her. “You alright?”

She nods but remembers he can’t see her. “I’ll be fine,” 

Kara reaches for his hand and once again, he helps her to her feet. She can see the outline of the others through the dim light of the torch behind Winn. Apparently they waited for her. She flushes in the dark. They all turn and begin their trek deeper into the cave without a word more.

Her hand is beginning to throb uncomfortably. Impatiently yanking her shirt out of her pants, Kara rips the bottom of her shirt with her teeth and pulls a strip off with her hands. She re-tucks her tattered shirt as best she can before wrapping up her hand, all while shuffling along through the rocky tunnel.

She has barely secured the knot when Collin and Flint start speaking in muted tones to each other, breaking the silence up ahead. The passage seems to open up in just a few paces and she dashes towards it. She does her best to peer around Flint, who is standing a pace away from the opening.

“What the hell?” he mutters. She pushes past him into the cavern before he can even finish.

This cave is easily as long, tall and wide as the interior of their ship, and the floor is covered by a swirling fog, walls dripping with condensation. Deep colored moss and damp dark sludge line the rocky interior. Kara squats down to run her hand through the mist. It creates a rippling effect that spreads around her and out into the cave.

Collins takes a few more slow steps into the middle of the cavern. Kara squints up at his torch but her eyes quickly move higher and higher, until they reach the ceiling.

Clouds hang suspended from the ceiling. Their dark grey color contrasts heavily with the walls and the white mist on the ground. Little lightning bursts puncture the clouds and a rumbling noise fills the cavern. 

Kara stands up, with her mouth hanging slightly open. Backing up a few paces, she almost plows into Erling. In front of her, Collin backs all the way into the corridor they came from, almost plunging them into darkness.

A loud swell of thunder and more flashes light the cavern up. Suddenly, what seems like little pin pricks rain down on Kara’s skin and she flinches, crouching into a defensive position. Wetness gathers in her upturned palms and she slowly relaxes her stance, examining her hand in wonder.

_ Water? _

She turns her face to the ceiling, closing her eyes in realization as she welcomes the warm raindrops onto her skin.

“It’s raining,” she can hear Winn say in awe behind her. He lets out a breathy laugh and she can’t help but let a smile slide onto her face as well.

The moss covered floor soon becomes damp and riddled with droplets. Kara pushes against the wet greenery, hoisting herself to her feet.

Its beautiful. More beautiful, in fact, than a dangerous place like this ought to be.

All around her, the drops echo as they splash down on the walls, drip down moss, and pepper everyone's faces. The sounds and the feeling of calm fill her with an inward peace, a strength of sorts.

It almost makes her want to stay.

She looks back to Winn and he quickly averts his eyes from her, where she can tell he was staring. She catches herself before she can frown in confusion. Not wanting to make things awkward, she turns back to the cavern in front of her.

With Collin near the back of the cave, the torchlight only reaches so far before beginning to meld with the shadows. She squints, trying to see deeper but miserably fails.

As she treads back to where Collin is stationary, the cave-rain slows. She reaches for the torch, intent on borrowing it for a moment, but Collin subtly pulls it back and out of her reach. As if he senses her intent, he walks forward and out of the tunnel, heading in the direction she intended.

Kara gives him a curious look to his back, before scampering off behind him. She turns round and waves at Winn to follow. He follows, frazzled at the quick turnaround of the moment. Behind them, Flint and Erling still stare.

Collin is walking quickly, but his head moves around as he keeps a firm eye on their surroundings. Kara does too, to an extent at least. She is more concerned with keeping up with him. 

The cave narrows as they rush along, twisting and turning back into a tunnel. This section is much larger than the entrance was, easily holding two people with space to spare.

Mist begins to form as they walk deeper into the bare, rocky cave system. It dims the light of the single torch, significantly enough for Kara to have to start squinting.

On impulse Kara pushes her hand through the mist again. Slowing her pace she admires the shapes it creates in the chilled air. It goes on like this for a while, meaningless actions during their seemingly endless walk through the tunnels. 

A glowing patch of moss draws a gasp from her lips. She stops, carefully brushing her fingers against the plant.

“Come and look, Win-” her words slow to a stop as she turns around and is greeted by the sight of a cold and empty passageway. A chill runs through her, and it's not because of the damp air.

Taking a few steps forward, Kara peers into the darkness. Her heart is beginning to pound deep inside her chest and she can't help but to think that maybe this place could be cursed after all. The strange inscriptions on the cave entrance appear in the forefront of her mind and she can feel the unease start to creep into her gut.

“Hello?” She says tentatively into the darkness. Her voice bounces and echos deep into the tunnels. It quickly is swallowed up and silence takes over. She waits. Waits for any type of sign, any type of sound to reassure her that she is not alone.

But, she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally finished this whopper of a chapter! Way later than was promised but life has gotten interesting as of late lolol AKA I may have a social life now?? IDEK dudes lol. Let me know what you think and as always thanks for reading! :D


End file.
